


New Update

by TheBestGamer



Series: Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet Stories [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Dresses, Embarrassment, F/F, Female Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Gun Gale Online, Hanging Out, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, SAO: Fatal Bullet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: There's been a recent update in GGO where they added new armor from other games for any and all players. Rose notices this and takes full advantage, hoping to surprise her friends and new girlfriend Kureha. During the time she gets her new armor Kureha and Zeliska take this time to talk about Rose.Mainly their relationship with her.
Relationships: Kureha & Zeliska (Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet), Kureha/Female Protagonist (Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet)
Series: Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595806
Kudos: 8





	New Update

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my story 'You Matter to Me'.

It's been about a couple of days since the team of Rose, Kureha, Kirito, and the others attacked a hunting party gunning for all of them, their first real mission after the threat of another death game. Life after that couldn't have been better for all players, especially for the newly formed couple.

While it has been a couple days since they attacked the hunting party it has also been a couple days since Rose and Kureha got together and ever since then they have been living a wonderful life. After the attack Kureha and Rose told everyone about their newly formed relationship and was then embarrassed left and right with every one of their friends saying things like, 'About time', 'Called it', 'I knew it all along', etc. At first they thought that their friends would resent them for being a lesbian couple but their fears were dissipated when Kirito and Asuna, speaking for the rest of the group, saying that it didn't matter if they were or not, they were still friends.

Asuna saying " _Love isn't exclusive to just anyone._ " and Kirito saying " _We're just glad that you two have gotten much closer than you have before._ " Everyone agreed with their statements making both Rose and Kureha cry happy tears and start hugging everyone, and even though the two could see a look of sadness in their best friend's, Zeliska's, eyes she too also felt happy that they were together. The only one who was the most upset was Klein claiming that no matter what game he's in he just can't catch a break and finally have a love life of his own, making Rose shake her head amusingly thinking to herself, " _Maybe one day Klein, one day._ "

That was days ago and now the three top GGO players, Rose, Kureha, and Zeliska, as well as their AI companions, Daisy and Pearl, were currently hanging out in Rose's room for yet another time. Rose then said to the group, "Can you guys think of any better place to hang out besides my room?" Though truthfully she didn't mind it at all.

Zeliska was the first to respond saying, "We like hanging out here. It's certainly better than the gun shop across from here."

"And I live here, master," Pearl said to her master not really noticing that Rose was just kidding around.

"I know Pearl I was just kidding," Rose told her ArFa-Sys, making Pearl blush a little from embarrassment.

Daisy spoke up then saying, "Besides it's not my master will go anywhere else, she mostly prefers to be here than anywhere else in GGO."

Zeliska looked over at Daisy and asked in a hurtful tone, "Was that an insult?" Daisy looked away from her master preferring not to answer her question.

Kureha giggled slight at the two players and their ArFa-Sys's, loving the interaction between all of them. If she didn't know all of them personally then she would have mistaken them as family. Though at this point, after everything they've all been through together, it wouldn't have been a stretch to refer to all of them that way, herself included. Though before she could think about it any further she heard a beeping sound coming from her inbox as well as everyone else's. Kureha, Zeliska, and Rose all looked at their inboxes to see that there has been a new update in the game, secretly hoping that it will be a new quest for them to go on.

They looked on and saw to some of their disappointment that it wasn't a quest update, nor was it a message from one of their friends. Instead it was the GGO admins announcing that they have added in some new armor choices for all the players to choose from and best of all they were cheap. New armor wasn't exactly a great thing for Kureha and Zeliska because the two were comfortable in the armor that they were currently wearing, Rose however, was excited.

"Awesome, we get new armor," Rose said with enthusiasm. She looked at the clothes she was currently wearing, just the same outfit she wore when she first started playing the game only instead, with help from Pearl, made them Pink like her hair. "I was really hoping to change into something better than this."

Pearl looked toward her and asked, "Master, why don't you wear that outfit I got for you before?"

Hearing Pearl say that only made both Rose and Zeliska embarrassed at the same time having remembered what happened with the outfit Pearl got. Blushing uncontrollably Rose said to Pearl in the best way she could, "Pearl I do like that w=you made the effort to get me that but, and I am sorry, but it was... kinda... too revealing for anyone to wear." Rose closed her eyes trying not to see the look of disappointment in Pearl's eyes.

Zeliska spoke up saying, "Also the camouflage on it is only temporary dear. It was a good gift but not something you would want to wear in combat." She too was also looking away from Pearl's eyes for yes they were filled with disappointment in what they both said.

"Well then what about the clothes you Kureha?"

She looked at Kureha but she gave Pearl a death glare. " **No.... never again.** "

Daisy was watching the scene before and said to Rose, "Besides those suggestions I do think it would be a good idea to change outfits. No offence or anything but changing the color of the outfit doesn't make it any newer."

Rose then stood in front of all of them and said, "Well then what we waiting for, let's go armor shopping." She pointed toward the exit of her house.

Kureha sighed and asked, "Do we really have to go? Can't we just stay while you go shopping?"

"Yeah no offence but wouldn't it be a wasted effort if all of goes?" Zeliska added. "I mean I like getting new clothes and all, especially for Daisy but if you're the only one getting anything then wha-" Zeliska didn't get to finish what she was saying since Rose walked toward both Kureha and Zeliska, grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them out of her house. Fearing that Rose might do the same thing with them Pearl and Daisy just walked out of the house along with them.

* * *

All five of them made it to the gun shop across from Rose's home which also sells clothes, accessories, and gadgets, which was then that Rose let go of both her friend and girlfriend and looked happy that the two ArFa-Sys's walked by next to them.

Zeliska and Kureha were both rubbing their wrists, Zeliska saying, "That really hurt Rose."

"I think I actually can feel it in the real world," Kureha added.

"Oh come on you two it wasn't that bad," Rose said to the both of them. "Besides when I leave the house no one is aloud in, that's the rule."

Kureha looked over at her and said, "You could've just said that instead of giving me a pinched nerve."

Rose looked away, scratched her head and said, "Yeah sorry about that, anyway you guys just stay here and I'll be right back." Rose walked away from the group leaving them to sit at one of the table in the area.

"Hey Daisy," Pearl said to the other ArFa-Sys. "Have you tried any of the capsule machines around here?"

"I have not, no."

Pearl looked over at Zeliska and asked, "Can I take Daisy to see some of the capsule machines Zeliska?"

"I don't see why not," Zeliska answered making Pearl jump in glee and drag Daisy to the nearest capsule machine.

After they left Rose came back with a satisfied grin on her face as she said, "I was just looking at the new outfits from the update and found something amazing, I also picked something up for Pearl." Zeliska nodded in approval at that last part. Rose looked around but didn't see Pearl or Daisy around. "Speaking of where's Pearl I wanted to show her what I got?"

"She took Daisy over to the capsule machines," Kureha responded. "Daisy said she had never been to one of them and Pearl took the opportunity." Rose laughed at that thinking to herself that Pearl's cuteness new no bounds. "By the way what did you get?"

Rose looked over and saw one of the dressing rooms then back at her girlfriend. "I'll show you while we wait for Pearl and Daisy." Rose started walking over toward the dressing rooms but stopped, turned her head back and said in a teasing tone, "No peeping now." She then disappeared in the room leaving Kureha and Zeliska alone.

Kureha crossed her arms at that and said to herself, "She has no right to say that since she herself peeped when she gave me that ridiculous outfit."

Zeliska was surprised to hear that. "She did that, didn't she apologize?"

"Well yeah she did and the only reason she walked in was because I screamed and she didn't mean it, but she still shouldn't have done that." Zeliska couldn't help but laugh at what she was saying making Kureha look toward her and ask, "Why are you laughing?"

"Just that you two are so cute together," Zeliska responded. "Seriously every time you two are near each other you just pull at my heart strings, I'm glad you two got together."

Kureha looked down with a dreamy expression on her face and said, "Yeah, I'm glad we're together too."

"I can't help but feel jealous."

Kureha looked back at Zeliska and asked, "You also loved her didn't you?"

Zeliska was wondering if she should say this to her, but after a few seconds she sighed and responded. "If you want me to be honest," She looked at Kureha and she nodded allowing her to continue. "I still do. I know I shouldn't say this to you but it's the truth. I feel like how Lizbeth and Silica feel about Kirito even though they know that he would never leave Asuna." Zeliska looked toward Kureha and kept talking. "Though I hope you understand that even if I have these feelings I would never get between you and Rose. You two were meant for each other, love like that exists once in a blue moon, I would never try to rip it apart."

Kureha placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you wouldn't, you're kind like that and it makes me grateful to have you as a friend." She then pulled Zeliska into a hug to which she hugged back.

"Thanks for understanding and you know what, I'm glad to only have Rose as friend." The two then stopped hugging and heard Rose exit the dressing room. They both looked and what they saw stunned them.

What Rose had on was not something they would have expected ever, because what she had on was an outfit from another game. Realizing that this is what the update had been about they could see why Rose was so excited, but the outfit she was wearing wasn't just from any VRMMO, it was outfit straight from Aincrad when SAO was still running. They all heard about it from Kirito and his friends so Kureha and Zeliska easily recognized it as the outfit from a guild in SAO called the 'Knights of the Blood Oath', except the one she was wearing was head to toe in pink with red streaks on it as well. They also noticed that Rose was also wearing a headband with a plastic rose on it that was also pink. Truly an outfit fit to her liking.

Zeliska thought to herself, " _Just like Kirito every bit of clothing she has, has to be the same color,_ "

Kureha on the other hand thought that what she saw had to have been the most amazing and beautiful sight she had ever seen. She had seen Rose dressed all in pink before but this time with the new outfit it made her look absolutely majestic.

Rose did a slight twirl and posed asking the two players, "What do you think? Looks great right?"

Kureha was completely speechless Zeliska took it upon herself to respond on Kureha's behalf. "I think her stunned expression means that she loves the new look." Rose blushed at that making Kureha blush as well believing that, that blush she had just made her look even more amazing. Suddenly Kureha just got up from her chair and rushed over to Rose to plant a kiss on her lips surprising Rose. Eventually she reciprocated the kiss making Zeliska happy to see the two lovers like this. " _Those two really are perfect for each other._ " Though she was sad she'll never have a chance with Rose she truly meant what she thought.


End file.
